


Storm Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent has always had trouble sleeping through thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anon on someone's blog (if it was your blog let me know!) about Laurent being afraid of thunderstorms. I've been thinking about it ever since I saw it resulting in this drabble...also kudos to myself for the least creative title ever.

In the grey hours of the night when even the guards could be found occasionally letting their eyes fall shut where they were positioned outside the princes' room the patter of small bare feet could be heard on the smooth stones behind the heavily ornamented doors. They couldn't be heard for long, overpowered by the loud booming of thunder echoing along the palace corridors, only a blink of an eye after lightning had flashed through the brightly coloured window panes.

The door between the two princes' rooms creaked almost inaudibly as Laurent pushed himself through the small gap and let it fall shut behind him. His hair was sticking up in all directions, he was clad in a simply sleep shirt, without laces, cut in a soft floating style as was fit for a child. At twelve years of age he was too old to still be sleeping in what could only be described as a bigger chamber adjoining his brothers rooms instead of his own apartments. But when Auguste's crown princely duties had picked up and it had become almost impossible to catch him during the day Laurent had put his small foot down, throwing tantrum after tantrum until he had been allowed to at least stay close to his older brother during the night. 

Always a light sleeper, Auguste was already awake, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Scared? Of the storm?"

Laurent only nodded and rushed over to the bed. He climbed onto it and under the covers, wrapping his arms around Auguste's chest tightly.

"Lau, you're getting older, you can't always come climbing into my bed every time it thunders."

"But why? You'll always be there to protect me, won't you?" He peered up at Auguste with his jaw set like there was only one answer he would accept.

"Yes of course. Sleep now, little prince."

****

Damen is woken up by the loud rumble of thunder. Through his closed eyelids he senses the next flash of lightning, counting the moments until the next thunder to calculate how far away the storm is. It's a trick he had learned from a soldier during his first campaign, the first time he had experienced a thunderstorm outside of the thick palace walls and only protected by the roof of an army tent. It had been a stormy night spent tumbling in the sheets with a young man whose name he doesn't remember now, only his enthusiasm and the way he had explained how to count and divide to be able to tell if the storm was coming or going. He smiles at the memory, eyes still shut.

Then his smile drops and his eyes shoot open. He can't hear Laurent breathing beside him, something he had grown accustomed to over the months since he had moved from his slave pallet on the ground and into the bed he now shared with Laurent every night. Turning his head to the side he spots him lying next to him, unmoving, pale and holding his breath, like a perfect ice statue in the flickering light and darkness. 

"You can't sleep?"

"Obviously not." His tone is acid, a biting edge to it that is less common these days as it used to be.

"Too hot? I keep telling you that your Veretian sleep shirts are not made for Akielon summers, you’ll suffocate if you keep wearing them." It really is very hot, even the storm outside hadn't managed to cool down the hot summer air as much as everyone in Ios had been hoping when the dark grey and purple clouds started gathering in the afternoon.

"No and you know I don't share your penchant for constant nudity."

The next flash of lightning strikes, immediately followed by loud thunder. Laurent flinches violently.

"Afraid of a bit of thunder and lightning?" The joking edge to his voice drops immediately when Damen sees Laurent's expression turn as clouded as the sky outside.

"Don't you dare."

Damen pushes himself up on one elbow, painting his face with an apology as much as he can.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you. You should have woken me up."

"For what purpose exactly?"

"To be awake with you." Damen can see a moment's surprise on the face opposite his, before it disappears again behind a mask of neutrality.

"You...there is no need, you need your rest. Go back to sleep, Damen."

Ignoring him, Damen rolls onto his back and opens his arms in a wordless gesture. Laurent shakes his head.

"It's too hot."

"Yes but I'd rather keep you from falling off the bed from how strongly the thunder makes you jump."

Laurent still doesn't move.

"Fine. What usually helps you sleep during storms?"

He shakes his head.

"Nothing? You just stay awake? Laurent, we get storms like this every other night in the summer. You may have an extraordinary amount of self control but you too need rest."

Laurent takes a deep breath and fixes his eyes on the ceiling.

"When I was little I used to sleep in Auguste's bed when it thundered, since then I...", he trails off.

"I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologise. I forgave you as you forgave me. It's just..."

"Are my hugs not satisfactory then?" Damen asks with laughter tinting his voice, the heaviness in their conversation gone.

"Well there's the risk of you crushing my in your sleep, my dear giant." 

"You didn't mind the risk when you were underneath me just a few hours ago."

"If you think just because we're both awake means I'm ready to go again, the answer is no. I intend to go riding tomorrow and on a horse, not you."

"Oh you know that's not what I'm saying. Will you just come here?"

Finally, Laurent gives in, shuffling over into Damen's waiting arms and resting his head on the joint of his shoulder, pale skin contrasting against the dark underneath sharply even in the low light of the storm.

"Happy now?"

"Only if you are. Sleep now, my king."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.verinism.tumblr.com)!


End file.
